In recent years, fuel cell vehicles which have a fuel cell (a fuel cell stack) mounted thereon and run by the power of the fuel cell have been developed. On such a fuel cell vehicle, there are also mounted, in addition to a fuel cell, a hydrogen tank (gas tank) for supplying hydrogen (fuel gas) to the fuel cell, a compressor for supplying air, a refrigerant pump for circulating refrigerant through the fuel cell, a PDU (Power Drive Unit) for converting a direct current power into an alternative current power, a motor for driving, a drive train for transmitting the drive force of the motor to drive wheels, and the like.
Herein, the external units including the compressor, the refrigerant pump, the PDU, and the drive train generate heat, accompanying the operations thereof.
Hydrogen is filled in the hydrogen tank at a high pressure. Further, a hydrogen supply flow path where hydrogen supplied from the hydrogen tank to the fuel cell flows is provided with a plurality of pressure reducing valves (regulator). The target pressure of hydrogen is set, corresponding to a required amount of power generation calculated based on an accelerator opening degree and the like. The pressure reducing valves are controlled such that the secondary pressure of the pressure reducing valves becomes the calculated target pressure.
Though different from a case of hydrogen (gas) filled in such a hydrogen tank, presented is a structure of a fuel tank having a heat radiation structure for reducing effects, on the fuel consumption and the like, of fuel vapor generated in the fuel tank reserving liquid fuel (gasoline) by entrance of heat (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-130271).